magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Papá, soy una Zombi
First Movie: Papá, soy una Zombi English Title: Daddy, I'm a Zombie Airdate: November 25, 2011 'Plot' The film follows Dixie Grim, a thirteen-year-old gothic girl. Her father is a recently divorced mortician who tries to connect with his daughter, but she seems to want nothing to do with him. She has a giant crush on Emily, a girl in school who doesn't seem to know she exists. All goes wrong when she witnesses her best friend seemingly flirting with Emily. Heartbroken, she runs away from the scene. During this, a tree falls in a forest and seemingly kills her. Dixie wakes up in a graveyard and discovers she has become a zombie. In there she meets Isis, an Egyptian mummy who helps Dixie and explains her situation and about the zombie world. The two friends go on a quest to find a way to bring her back to life. Along the way they meet Gonner, a zombie pirate who plans to steal Dixie's necklace, which turns out to be a powerful key that can bring the dead back to life. Gonner soon turns his way around and joins the pair. Later on we discover that Emily was practicing to ask Dixie on a date and actually has a crush on her too. We end the film when Emily and Dixie, still a zombie, go on a date to the mall. Second Movie: Mamá, soy una Zombi (Dixie y la Rebelión Zombi) English Title: Mummy, I'm a Zombie Airdate: September 21, 2014 'Plot' The film follows Dixie Grim, a young teenage girl who had previously been turned into a zombie. She has broken up with her zombie boyfriend Gonner, who desperately wants to get back together with her, and is no longer in contact with either Gonner or her mummy friend Isis. Dixie is trying to live a normal life with her friends and has moved in with her mother after her parents' divorce. She is worried over still having feelings for her former crush Ray, running for class president, her mother seeming intent on excluding Dixie's father from an upcoming Halloween party, and her mom's pushing her to stick with one type of social group rather than choosing her friends freely. While she deals with her worries, Isis and Gonner return to ask for Dixie's help in restoring the powers of the Azoth once again, because Nebulosa has returned and there is a group of zombie-hunting boys out to destroy all zombies. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Dixie, Alyssa and Melissa are setting her up so they can ditch her and no one will be able to stand her afterward. To win more votes for class president, Dixie decides to throw a Halloween party and invite the whole class, but Melissa and Alyssa won't let her. Dixie becomes more stressed about her situation, and as her stress grows, she decides she needs to find the essence of the Azoth with Gonner and Isis to restore all good to the world. Category:Cartoon Category:Spanish Cartoon Category:2010-2019 Category:3D Animation